


Somewhere on my Body

by xenakis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squid!Arthur or Squid/Arthur? But really, why should I have to choose? :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere on my Body

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Kinkelot's [Tentacle Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkelot/25192.html).  
> (This piece can also be found on [Dreamwidth](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/38557.html) and [Livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/34101.html).)


End file.
